Midnight Nightmare
by ECH01NG-F41RY-SP1R1T
Summary: Natsu wanted to stay at Lucy's apartment after a tiring mission. They both fell asleep peacefully, but what will Lucy do when Natsu wakes up from a nightmare that leaves him amess? (A sort of Lucy/Natsu sweet one shot) {My first ever one shot. Hope you like it.}


**Hey guys! This is my first story ever publishing, so please read and leave a comment to let me know how I did.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story.**

* * *

 _ **Midnight Nightmare**_

Something was arousing Lucy from her peaceful slumber. She tried to figure out what it was without fully waking up. It sounded like someone was injured and they were sobbing while trying to control their breathing.

' _Whimpering?'_

She fluttered her eyelids open. Her room was cast in shadow since the sun hadn't risen yet. The only light being the blue hue coming from the full moon that she could see high in the black sky outside her window. She tuned her ears into listening for any type of noise, but for some reason, it was dead quiet.

' _What on earth woke me up?'_

She thought. After fluffing her pillow, Lucy forced her eyes shut again ready for the world of sleep to return to her.

"Lucy!" a voice screamed. She jolted, shoving her sleep-ridden body up so she could see through her apartment. Her gaze found its way to the couch where she knew the pink haired dragon slayer slept. Uneven breathing met her ears, and it was so desperate that it scared her.

"Don't….. Leave," The voice whimpered. She could tell Natsu was speaking in his sleep,

"Lucy!" He yelled again sending her into a panic. Immediately she shoved the quilt off her, the cold in the room instantly sending goosebumps all over her body. Without hesitation, she stood up and nearly collapsed from her legs still being woken from resting. Lucy stumbled over to the living room where she found Natsu on the floor in front of the couch he was supposed to be sleeping on. He was on his back shuddering, his breathing was labored, desperate and uneven, but when she saw his face her body froze. His facial features were creased into an expression of pure pain and coming from his clenched eyes were small tears. They stained his pale cheek making them glisten in the silvery hue of moonlight.

' _Natsu? Crying? What sort of nightmare would cause you to cry?'_

She thought to myself, but his pleading broke her train of thought.

"Please." his strained voice whimpered. She quickly knelt beside his shivering body and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. His skin was cold and clammy.

"Natsu," She whispered, squeezing his shoulder tighter trying to wake him from his slumber, "Natsu, wake up."

Before she could blink, he was sitting up staring off into the distance, eyes wide with shock. The ghostly glow that came through her window caught the droplets of sweat that were running down his bare chest and back and made his pale skin look even worse. The worry in his eyes seemed to spread, making his whole body tense and rigid due to his dream. He brushed his fingertips along his cheeks, and after a quick moment of shock, he used his forearm to rub the wetness away.

"Natsu," Lucy spoke quietly, caringly placing her hand on his. He turned his head towards her, and her heart pulsed with worry when their eyes met. Her chest ached at the sight of how much horror was glistening in his dragon-like eyes. Lucy had never, in all the time she had known Natsu, seen so much fear evident in his demeanor. It looked as if every single bone in his body was rattling. If she had to use one word to describe him at that moment, she would say he looked completely and utterly ... Broken.

"L-lucy? You're…. okay?" His voice came out in a trembling whisper. He pushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face before resting his warm palm on her cheek, "you're really, okay?"

"Yes, Natsu I'm fine. Come here." She said pulling him into her embrace. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to comfort him.

' _It's probably just the fact that he is my best friend. Right?'_

"Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned.

He wrapped his arms around her body and squeezed. She could feel him pressing his fingers into her back in order to reassure himself that she really existed. After a quiet pause, he whispered the answer to her question,

"It doesn't matter."

Lucy could feel, through his chest, how fast his heart was hammering against his ribcage, and it made her tremble. He buried his face in her left shoulder as his body started to pacify from the overwhelmingly powerful shakes. Although she didn't want to let him go, since she just wanted to comfort him, she lightly pushed against his chest coming out of his embrace. He unwillingly let go his eyes falling to the floor declining to make eye contact.

"Yes, it does matter. If you don't tell me about what's going on, then I can't help you." Lucy said keeping her gaze firm on him. She was slightly flustered at the fact that he didn't want to tell her something as simple as his dream. They were friends, after all, she understood and respected that if it was something embarrassing and he didn't want to tell her about it. But, when he asked to stay the night, woke her up from a nightmare he was having, crying, and now won't tell her. She wasn't going to let him get out of it that easily. He shrunk away to lean against the couch, pulled his knees to his chest, and kept his eyes tightly fixed on something on the carpet. They sat like that for a while his eyes focused on the rug while she watched him not give any attempt to answer her.

"Natsu, I'm your friend. I'm here for you and I want to help you," She spoke trying to reassure him into opening up to her. He sighed keeping his gaze far from hers.

"I-I had a dream that you were... attacked. A blast from an enemy... blew a hole right through you- your blood was **everywhere** \- I-I couldn't save you. You died in my arms," He paused his shoulders beginning to shake repeatedly. His voice was wobbling and his breathing, that had pacified, began to be irregular and rough again, "It felt so real, Lucy, that I thought- ... I thought you were- ...you were…...…...dead."

 _'Natsu? This Natsu sitting in front of me? The Natsu that has taken down so many fearsome people in his life that even sometimes I'm scared of him broke down crying just because I died in one of his dreams?'_

Lucy's heart swelled. She was so flattered, but he was still breaking down. That nightmare hunting him like a beast attacking a small innocent mouse. She crawled towards him as he clenched his eyes shut, pulling his legs closer to his torso wrapping his arms around them, burying his head in his knees, and shrinking into himself. His muscular form was having another fit of shivers which made her even more concerned about him.

"Natsu," She whispered worriedly, sitting next to him. It was when he looked up that her heart mentally cracked. The shaking that had taken control of his body seemed to even make his dilated pupils waver. His glazed eyes glowed with immense despair in the moonlight, but deep in those dark orbs, she could see a small amount of grief. Their gaze broke when he buried his face in his calloused hands. An inaudible sigh escaped her lips while she reached towards his arms, pried them from his eyes, cupped his cool cheeks in her hands, and lifted his face. He reluctantly let his eyes stare into hers.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here beside you, and there's **nothing** that can change that so long as I have you." She whispered softly and searched his saddened expression for a sign of hope.

"Promise?" he questioned nearly choking on his word.

"I promise," She said coolly.

"Thank you." He breathed in relief. Within a matter of seconds, he pulled Lucy into his lap. She would've squealed and kicked him out of her window if the thought of the circumstances didn't cross her mind. If they were different, he would be a heaping pile of hurt outside her apartment right now. But, she stopped herself from doing so regarding the situation. When he buried his face in the crook of her neck, she stiffened. His warm breath ghosting her skin as he inhaled her scent and exhaled with a shaky sigh. It sent shivers down her spine and her heart into a panicked drumming.

She noticed that his frame still shuddered under hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She let him because she knew he needed to have the comfort of her in his arms since she did just 'die' in his mind. She reached towards his head and ran her fingers through the hot pink locks. They were surprisingly soft despite the fact that they are always so spiky. He squeezed her tighter in reply as if she was his lifeline. They sat in that position for a while and she slowly let her body relax.

She enjoyed the feeling of his soft hair run through her fingertips and his warmth as it radiated through her body. The shaking that plagued his figure slowly seeped away and after a few more minutes, he slowly and reluctantly pulled away. Their eyes locked and her heart panged at the sight of his facial features creased into a saddened frown, telling her that his soul was still being tormented by the nightmare he had just experienced. She hesitantly reached her fingers to brush away some of his fluorescent pink bangs that rested in front the eyes that she had grown to adore. Those dark orbs glistened in the moon's rays that bent through the window making them light up with a faint glow as they stared into her soul. His hands rested gently on her hips while hers came to rest on either side of his pale face.

"I'm not going anywhere, Natsu. I'm staying right here, with you and Happy, and that won't **ever** change. Alright?" She spoke leaning towards him pressing their foreheads together and closing her eyes. Their breathing mingled when he let his shoulders ease, relaxing under her soft touch.

"Okay." He whispered his hot breath brushing against her lips.

"You all right now?" She asked and leaned back. Her eyes studied him while her thumbs began to caress his cheekbones. He brought his hand up, resting it on hers, and nuzzled into it.

"Yeah, thanks, Lucy." She gave his cheek a few more strokes with her thumbs before speaking quietly.

"Good, now, let's go back to sleep," He nodded, letting go of her so she could stand. He stood next to her and she gave him a warm smile.

"Goodnight, Natsu," Lucy said beginning to walk back to her bed. She was suddenly tugged to a stop. She turned towards Natsu. His hand was clamped lightly on her wrist, and his head was facing the floor. She watched him as he tried to ask her something, and she could have sworn that his cheeks turned the same color as his hair.

"C-can I sleep with you?" She instinctively stiffened her eyes shooting open in surprise and embarrassment at how he asked that question. He brought his head up, and she could feel the temperature in her cheeks rise. When their gaze met, he instantly went into a stuttering mess, the color in his cheeks darkening and spreading to the tips of his ears.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" He blurted out, "I meant can I lay next to you, so I know that you're next to me."

He stuttered while trying to explain his question, a blush blazing along his cheeks. Lucy found this new side of Natsu adorable, and she couldn't help but let a giggle out as she watched him. He looked up surprised, and she spoke before he could reply,

"It's Okay, Natsu, but just this once," She reassured him. He smiled awkwardly. She began walking towards her bed again, him following close behind her. After settling into her warm comforter, they lay there, he faced her back, while she looked out her window. She didn't want to seem rude, but the fact that she had let him sleep in her bed made her slightly uncomfortable. So, if she were to face him, she felt that there was going to be no way for her to fall asleep. She kept to her side of the bed and closed her eyes willing slumber to return to her body when Natsu startled her. The warmth of his arms encircling their way around her stomach. She instantly went rigid at the touch, as he scooted closer to her on the bed, so her back was pressed firmly against his chest. By this time, her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. He then took her hand that rested idly in front of her, in his own and intertwined their fingers.

"Natsu?" She questioned unknowingly.

"Can I promise you something now?" He whispered. She blinked a few times her body still stiff from being so close to him, but before she could say anything he continued, "I promise I will always protect you. No matter what happens."

"Natsu…." Lucy breathed as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her bare neck which sent warm shivers down her spine before he nuzzled into it. Her heart started beating faster and a warm sensation traveled through her body at the thought of his words.

' _What is this new warmth in my chest? I've felt it before, but when?'_

Her mind spiraled trying to figure out when she had started to feel this.

 _'Ahhh, it happens when Natsu's' near me and when he tells me that we are going on a mission together. But why? Is it because Natsu is so close to me? No, I don't think so.'_

Her eyes widened and she could feel her cheeks temperature rise when a realization crossed her mind.

 _'Is it love? When did I grow feelings for this hot-headed fire mage? I've felt this before, I just ignored it. So when did I fall for him? Ha, I can't believe it's Natsu that I have feelings for. I mean he is handsome, strong, and that body... oh my goodness. His dumb, hot-headed and sometimes careless demeanor make him even cuter. But, that's not what I love most about him. No. It's the gentle caring side of Natsu that I love. The protective friend-like boy that will do anything just to make you smile. Yeah, I guess I have fallen for him.'_

A quiet sigh of defeat escaped her lips before she whispered,

"I think I've fallen in love with you, Natsu." She waited for any type of response but none came which made her heart pang, "Natsu?"

She strained her head but still couldn't see if he was awake or not. She flipped over in his embrace. She sighed again seeing that his facial features were fully relaxed with sleep.

"I guess I'll have to tell you some other time then," Lucy said in resignation. She was going to pull away but when she looked at his appearance a part of her realized just how handsome he is. He is like a beautiful lion if you woke him he could turn into a raging beast, but while he slept he was soft and peaceful. She couldn't help her hand as she reached towards his cheek. She caressed it with as much love as she felt in her heart towards him. Getting closer, she brushed her lips against his forehead in a gentle kiss. She was going to untangle herself from him and move to her side of the bed but after she stroked the soft skin of his cheekbone, she decided against it and buried her head into his bare chest. The movement made him stir and he wrapped his muscular arms protectively around her upper and lower back, pulling her closer. He squeezed his arms tighter making sure she was indeed still there.

Lucy had never been this close to Natsu in such a calm situation. Yeah, she had fallen on him plenty of times, and he had sometimes snuck his way into her bed. But, never had she willingly let him sleep next to her let alone hold her. A large blush rose to her cheeks at the thought of the position they were in, and she couldn't help her heart from fluttering. She slowly directed herself to relax since her muscles were still so tense from the state they were in.

In an attempt to calm her nerves, Lucy focused on the smell that was coming from Natsu. It was the smell of smoke and fire, but not like a torch kind of fire or the kind of smoke that made your eyes sting and your throat burn. It was that warm comforting fire that you would sit around with your friends at night and the kind of smoke that came from burning oak or hickory wood. It was stimulating her mind and was slowly nudging the tendrils of sleep to wrap themselves around her consciousness. She then concentrated on Natsu's deep, smooth, heartbeat. It vibrated against his ribcage, sending warm quivers through her body. The melodious tune of it comforted and lulled her towards sleep. But, before it fully captured her, she could have sworn she heard a voice saying,

"I love you too." These words were quiet, like a faint barely audible whisper and she wasn't sure if they were a figment of her imagination, or if Natsu was indeed awake when she told him that she loved him. These thoughts, however, faded away as she was too tired to stay awake to ask him.

 _ **End**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :-) I hope you enjoyed it, and Please Let me know how I did.**

 **-...*...- Bye -...*...-**


End file.
